<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We are going to save him by Bexyharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595292">We are going to save him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexyharry/pseuds/Bexyharry'>Bexyharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Jon Snow, House Stark, M/M, Multi, Other, Resurrected Jon Snow, Rickon Stark Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexyharry/pseuds/Bexyharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 6 episode 4, when Jon and Sansa receive that letter from Ramsey.<br/>Basically canon, but Rickon lives and so will Osha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brother(s) of the Night's Watch &amp; Jon Snow, Jon Snow &amp; Rickon Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Sansa Stark, Rickon Stark &amp; Sansa Stark, Satin Flowers/Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane &amp; Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maybe my actions were wrong.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." Was the closing line yet the polite bravado couldn't stop the rage that was brewing inside Jon. Although the talks of future battles occurred around him, he couldn't stop thinking about Rickon. Rickon was a babe last time he saw him, clutching at his mother, Lady Stark's skirts.</p><p>Now a hostage of a monster, who not only is part of the family that had a hand in destroying theirs but also a monstrous creature in his own right. </p><p><br/>
After his resurrection, he had no aim, he thought he had a plan. To kill the wight walkers, to save the North, make his father proud. Yet knives in his heart and the words of 'traitor' echoing in his ear, told him that he did wrong. Maybe his beliefs were in the right place, but maybe he could have thought more about his actions. </p><p>"Snow," Tormund said, bringing him out of his thoughts. </p><p><br/>
"Hmm. Yes." He responds.</p><p> <br/>
"Your heads spiralling, what is it?" Tormund wonders, now Brienne, her steward, Podrick, Davos, Sansa, Tormund and Edd look at him expecting. </p><p><br/>
"Nothing. Just, nothing." He nods and drinks some ale looking down. </p><p><br/>
Most seem to believe him apart from Edd. </p><p><br/>
"You look down when you lie, Jon. You just did." His thick accent forcing all to focus on him again. Jon's face scrunches up a bit and he chuckles. </p><p><br/>
"I was just thinking, what if? What if, I chose not to let the free folk through, what if I was just a lord commander who stopped free folk and went to brothels?" Sansa and Brienne both flinch a little at this. Edd raises his eyebrows. </p><p><br/>
"If you were like that, you never would have been elected as Lord commander." </p><p><br/>
"But, they killed me Edd, maybe my actions were wrong." Now Tormund tenses. </p><p><br/>
"What you mean Snow? You wish you hadn't brought us to the south?" </p><p><br/>
"Maybe? What if this creates a war, what if these creates more death and chaos than peace? What if we have to consider our actions just as much as our end goal?" </p><p><br/>
"Of course, you do. But just because some disagree with your actions, doesn't mean they're the wrong thing to do." Davos says, Jon nods away. "Did you agree with what you did?" Jon nods. <br/>
"Well you should, you saved thousands and have banded together with two groups that have once despised each other for thousands of years, to save them all." He pauses. "Listening to your people is a good thing for a leader to do. But do not mistake violence as a form of communication. They violated any form of trust and rights to voice their opinion you once gave them when they betrayed you." Jon looked quite emotional now and so did all around the table. </p><p><br/>
"Damn. That was good." Tormund exclaimed. Leaving all to laugh a little. </p><p>Jon turned to Sansa then and held her hand in the middle of the table. </p><p><br/>
"We will take back our home, not because the home is ours by right, but because as long as that bastard has control of the North, no one is safe." Sansa smiles fully now and nods. "And. We are saving Rickon." Sansa begins to protest a little. "I don't care if it's too dangerous. He is our brother and we are going to save him, even if it's the last thing I do." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's not something father would have done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon shows Sansa how he is going to save Rickon.<br/>And Sansa finds something out about Jon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how exactly are we going to save him." Sansa wonders to Jon as they walk down the hallways. </p><p>"By doing something, father never would have done." Sansa stops. </p><p>"What are we going to do." </p><p>"We are not going to do anything." Jon clarifies. </p><p>This only perplexes Sansa more. </p><p> </p><p>Jon walks down onto the courtyard with Sansa following closely behind. In her highborn mind, she expected them to bow, say my lady, or even nod their head to her, yet none came for her, yet they all did for Jon. </p><p>She wonders if she would have been jealous more if the situation were different. </p><p> </p><p>"Lord Commander." A man questions. </p><p>"Yes, it is I," Jon says, sounding a little mocking. Others crowd around him now, saying either 'lord commander, or commander, or lord crow, or crow or simply snow', either way, it was out of respect or devotion and it made Sansa wish she could have this love. </p><p>"Hello." He stands in the middle of a circular crowd now, Sansa had walked out and stood away, with her dinner companions. "Some of you know me personally, others by name, but my name is Jon Snow." The group of about 60 starts to cheer now and more from around the castle and the courtyard started to listen in.</p><p>"Regardless of the fact of whether I know you personally or not, I want you to know that I will do what I can to protect you and keep you safe. I am not your enemy. But there are some, who wish us all harm!" There a murmurs now. He pauses walking in the crowd now. His voice quieting.</p><p>"I am simply a man, and before I am a leader or your martyr." He says the last bit with clear diction. "I am a brother, I was a son before the lions tore him to shreds. And I had siblings." </p><p>He starts to sniffle a little bit, the crowd in complete awe and pity of him. "I had siblings," he repeats. "whom I loved with everything I had and now, only one, I have been reconciled with and I promise you that I will try to make sure you and your family are safe. And I hope you could help me get mine back."</p><p>Tears start falling now.</p><p>"This monster, who wishes you all to perish, to not just slaughter all of you, but to skin you all alive, to feed your children to his dogs and to rape you, this man, because that is what he is, has my baby brother hostage. Basically, I just want you to know that you are protected here, but we are only as strong as our bond. So we will survive, together! But I am weak and I need you to help me."</p><p>There are frantic nods now and cheers as they walk around Jon and bring him into a hug, there cheers and shouts so loud they're waking up the crypts. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Within two days, 500 people showed up to ask if they could help with Rickon and although Sansa couldn't stop but have pride (as well as jealousy) of Jon, she couldn't help but wonder if Jon was right and father would be ashamed. </p><p>He told her afterwards, his plan. "I know that it's not the correct way of doing things, but you've told me yourself, this man doesn't follow the rules, I'm going to send a group of about 30 and they are going to infiltrate Winterfell, via the crypts, then they are going to extract Rickon and bring him back to us. Ramsey will have nothing on us but our home, which we will get quickly back as we have the lord and lady stark's last living legitimate son."</p><p>Sansa nods, shocked at his manipulations. "That it?"</p><p>"Well the plan is a little more intricate than that, but that is the just of it, yes." </p><p>"I disagree, I think that father would be proud of you." </p><p>"Thank you, Sansa." </p><p>"But, damn, I had no idea you were such a good actor." He scoffs. "No honestly, that was impressive." She says sincerely as they continue walking down the corridor arm in arm. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She couldn't sleep, her mind always turning to nightmares so quickly. He was grabbing her now, she couldn't see who? It could have been Ramsey, Joffrey, Petyr or anyone if she knew. She felt sick to her stomach and realised she couldn't sleep again. The sun was almost up but the people were far from it as the moon was falling down ever so slowly. It would be hours until people started to get up now. </p><p>She got up and put on her cloak and slippers, and drank a little wine. </p><p>Once opening the door, she jumped out of her skin and almost screamed. </p><p>"Brienne! You scared me." </p><p>"My apologies, my lady." </p><p>"Have you been standing guard all night?"</p><p>She nods in affirmative. </p><p>"Brienne, you don't have to, I'm with my brother now." </p><p>"I know, but we are surrounded by savages and thieves and rapists and who knows? And besides, I don't trust lord snow." </p><p>"Why?" Sansa questions. </p><p>"It doesn't matter, my lady." </p><p>"Alright, we'll talk later then," Sansa concludes their chat and walks to Jon's room. </p><p>He still took the lord commanders room, regardless of how much he persisted against it. She wonders if he's plagued by these perilous dreams as well. Of course, he does, he was killed for all the gods' sake.</p><p>Jon used to share his bed with all their siblings in their youth. She never wondered why, until now. He had that certain safety about him, that comfort. When Bran wanted a story read to him, he would sneak and sleep next to Jon as he read him his stories or he made one up on the spot, or Rickon couldn't sleep, so Jon played with him until he did, or Arya was crying over something Sansa, or septa Mordane or mother said, or she wished she were someone else, Jon would comfort her. Supposedly, Jon and Robb as toddlers were inseparable and refused to sleep in their allocated beds. Sansa was the only one who hadn't. She used to feel pride, that she hadn't let her mother down, but now she feels like an outcast who had mistreated Jon. </p><p>She knocked on his door gently. Twice. No reply came, so she pushed open the door slightly. Jon was fast asleep, but something shocked her more than Jon being able to sleep. His arm was over another body, his body topless and his head on a chest. And in a hurry slammed the door shut and sprint walked back to her room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jon could stare at him for the rest of his life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Satin have some time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could see the light seeping through the curtains, ever so slightly, the only sign that day is breaking. Satin groans at this, making Jon giggle. After years of being forced to wake up early for tasks, you would think Satin would be used to it. </p><p>He is not, however, and shuffles down under the covers a little more. </p><p>"Sleep, my love," Jon whispers to his partner. "There is no need to be awake at this hour." Satin hums in agreement and moves his body to get comfortable, kicking Jon in the process yet Jon just smiled affectionately. </p><p>Jon could stare at him for the rest of his life, never moving from this spot, their bodies entwined and locked together, their hair a mess, their eyes droopy, with contentment surrounding them. But unfortunately, Jon has a war to plan and a sister to protect and a brother to save. </p><p>And anyway, when, if, they retake Interfell, Satin would have to stay here at Castle Black. He is not a king, he couldn't let Satin stay with him and pardon him from breaking his oath to the night's watch. Anyways, what if he does bring Satin, what would the people think? That Satin is his bedwarmer and whore? He couldn't do that to him, that shame. </p><p> </p><p>"You look deep in thought?" Satin proclaimed. </p><p>"Aye, I am?" Jon responded. </p><p>"Might I enquire what you are thinking of?" Satin queried, turning around and sitting up.</p><p>"Satin." He didn't know how to begin. "When, or if, we take back Winterfell, I will have to go alone, without you, you understand." Satin solemnly looks down. </p><p>"I know Jonny. I am still sworn as a crow. I understand." <br/><br/>The room felt a little melancholy now. </p><p>"I know that you would have to go without me, I know, but do you have to?" Jon perked up a little. "I mean, the war is coming, the great war, you know it is. And everyone will have to be evacuated south, including the night's watch. What if, I go to Winterfell with you. As your steward or something, or a messenger and I'll send letters to castle black from Winterfell or something." Jon is smiling a little now. "If it makes it better, bring Tormund as well, he could be an ambassador for the free folk and me, the ambassador of the night's watch."</p><p>Jon gently touches the side of Satin's face and move his forehead against his. "That really could work. I would love that." They laugh as their lips touch and their hands roam over their bodies and they fall into a sweet bliss in each others bodies. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a sweet time at lovemaking, they lay in each others arms. Satin now laws on Jon's chest, trailing his finger over his scars. And in return, Jon made circles on Satin's back. </p><p>"You used to brood a lot more," Jon smirks at this. "Death changed you." Satin immediately regrets what he said, but instead of flicking or being angry, Jon simply smiles and sighs. </p><p>"Oh yeah, in a good way or a bad way?" He happily questions. </p><p>"Broody you is sexy and a little more mysterious and you made all the girls swoon." </p><p>"And? Did I make you swoon?" </p><p>"Oh definitely." He lifts his body up now and straddles Jon. "But, happier," Kissing his neck now. "smilier," And Satin travels down his body, little by little. "you. Is not just sexy, but also sweet." Kissing down now, Jon's hands massaging Satin's hips. "It's infectious. and it makes me happy. I wish you know that you don't have to deal with all the shit in the world on your own. Because you don't." </p><p>"I know, I know," Looking into each other's eyes. "But I want to help and I want people to believe in me and trust me to follow." </p><p>"They do and they will." </p><p>"How do you know?" Satin just looks at him as if to say 'are you serious?'. </p><p>"Because I followed you at my worst when I didn't trust anyone and you convinced me. With you, not your cock. Only that was a nice extra." Jon snorted a little at that, making Jon smile. </p><p>Jon rolled his hips, a little, making Jon grunt. </p><p>"I appreciate you, you know." Jon chokes out. </p><p>"Oh yeah." </p><p>"Yes, I do, let me show you." </p><p>And so he did. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was getting brighter and they were putting on their clothes. </p><p>"Satin?" The elder man hummed in response. Jon didn't know how to speak around him. "Since, you're, uh, coming to Winterfell with me, I would. Um, uhh." </p><p>"Spit it out, Snow," Satin said jokingly.</p><p>"As you wish, Flowers." He breathes. "I would like you to meet Sansa. And Rickon, when we get him back." Satin is stunned at this request. </p><p>"Really, like what, you're steward or your brother at the night's watch?" Jon could see he was spiralling, so he kissed him to quieten him.</p><p>"I was thinking." Jon was blushing a little now. "That with my family, they could receive you as my lover, my partner, if you want."  For the first time since Jon has met him, Satin was speechless. "If you don't want to be addressed so informally, so personally. You don't have to." Satin, like Jon, did seconds before, silenced him with a kiss. </p><p>"Are you sure? I don't wish to cause friction." Jon scoffed. </p><p>"If they don't like you, they can stuff it," Jon exclaimed. </p><p>"So, do you want to come to Winterfell not as my brother, because that would be weird, but as my other half?" Satin nodded ferociously. </p><p>"Yes, a million times yes." Both laughing as Satin flings himself in his arms. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They get dressed, quietly talking to each other about everything and nothing. </p><p>Satin pulls on his boots first and heads to the door.</p><p>"Wait!" Jon says affirmatively. "Okay, here goes." He says quietly to himself, even though Satin fully heard him. He holds his hands in his now. Satin's fingers trailing his palms and back of his hand.  He pauses a second. "You know that I appreciate you and like you." He breathes long and fully again. </p><p>"Yes, I do too." Satin claims. </p><p>"But that is just it. I don't just have those feelings for you." </p><p>"What of your feelings?" Satin who was looking down looks up innocently. </p><p>Jon musters up all his courage and proclaims. "Satin Flowers. I think I might be in love with you." He says, looking down, going red with embarrassment and pulls away, yet Satin won't let him. </p><p>"Jon Snow. I think I might be in love with you also." Satin says quietly as they kiss each other fully in happiness and smiles. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New revelations.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sansa was shocked and although regretfully, jealous at the amount of support that was garnered for her younger brother’s safe return and the lack of support that she got. Yet, none of it was for Rickon as they all turn to their leader, her brother. In that respect, she felt no jealousy but rather safety. Hundreds upon hundreds showed their support by offering themselves up to rescue him or by giving supplies or simply voicing their desire for them to succeed. But all were helpful and this couldn’t help but make Sansa hopeful, a feeling she had felt scarcely since her father’s death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They planned meticulously and Sansa tried to listen but whenever she listened her hope started to soon dry up and all the ways it could go wrong flooded her mind and she left, almost in a sprint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’ the only thing that was bothering her. Who was Jon sleeping with, it was so dark, all she saw was the fact there was someone else there. It wasn’ that she was jealous that Jon had affections for others that weren’t her or the fact that he was most definitely in a relationship that was more healthy than all of her past ones combined, it was that she was scared that he would get distracted or at some point choose that person over her and Rickon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided that she needed food as that is the perfect recipe for distraction, so she followed her nose to the kitchen. As she walked down the staircase that leads her to the kitchens, laughter filled her ears and she followed the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way down to a group of staff making food and laughing loudly, chatting away and throwing flour at each other. A couple of them roll and bash bread dough, another mixes some ingredients into a pan and another sweeps the floor. There is another one though, the only male, although laughing with them and feeling comfortable, seems to not have a set job instead goes from person to person around the kitchen, asking to learn and wishes to be friendly and helpful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa can’t just stand here, watching from the shadows like some creep, so she moves into view. It’s not that she expects them all to kneel and kiss her shoes or anything like that, but some recognition of the hierarchy was unacknowledged by the group. They see her but at the same time, don’t care. They have more important things to worry about and care about than some entitled princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa finds one of the staff in the corner of the kitchen, knitting, and goes over to her. She looks up at Sansa and looks down to finish her line. Sansa stands awkwardly a little as she finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lady, you shouldn’t be down here.” She reprimands. “But as you are, how can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find myself rather famished. I was wondering if there were any lemon cakes around?” The woman sighs and puts down her knitting and stands up, with a little bit of difficulty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go and make your lemon cakes. Just give me an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa nods. And goes to leave already feeling ashamed of existing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could help, maybe.” A male voice says suddenly and Sansa turns around to see the man whom the voice belongs to. “If it isn’t too beneath you.” The man, looked at her now seriously as he gestured for her to come over to them as he kneads some bread. “Come here.” He says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks over to them, all of them chatting between themselves now, ignoring her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you’ve never kneaded bread before?” Sansa shakes her head in the negative. Instead of judging, he simply laughs infectiously, not patronisingly though, but rather as a moment of solidarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I, until about a week ago. Would you like to learn?” She smiles and his laugh and his beauty made her feel at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take that as a yes, my lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, but please do not call me lady, my name is Sansa.” She says stubbornly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well … Sansa, I am glad to make your acquaintance. The name is Satin.” and puts his hand out to shake and she does so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do we do this?” She ponders out loud. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hours had passed and they mostly seemed at ease with each other, Sansa had found out that the majority of these women were free folk and a little dumbfounded at Sansa’s lack of resourcefulness. She found out that Satin is part of the night’s watch but according to the women, very good at making friends quickly and they were proof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As many crows seemed to dodge the wildlings in their shared space, Satin relished in mixing with a new culture that seemed to have fewer prejudices. Sansa didn’t understand that and he quickly brushed it off saying “how could you?” not in a malicious way but it still really stung that she was so entitled she couldn’t see others who suffered as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing the end of the day, so Sansa asked if he would accompany her back to her brother. He says yes, a little hesitantly. And they go small talking and giggling a little, which they balmed the ale for.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both seem to be having fun!” Jon says positively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I made bread and I made lemon cakes.” Sansa responds giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To save that you made them would be a little bit of an overstatement though.” Satin quips. And moves a little closer to Jon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi.” Sansa laughing in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jon soothes her with “I’m sure you did great.” Then turns to Satin, putting his head on his shoulder. “I’m sure that you did brilliantly too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t make it easy though.” Satin claims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jon.” She says slowly as she witnesses what happened in front of her. Satin pulls Jon in and kissed him gently on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audacity, Sansa liked Satin, but this is her brother, someone who is renowned all around the North. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but look shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sansa? You look a little pale. All good?” Satin asks, with genuine worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you for today Satin.” And she quickly walks away into her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so strange.” Satin remarks and Jon giggles and they walk to their room. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. We can bloody well try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise for the delay in the update but I didn't feel like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was cold, the icicles sharp and threatening on the walls, a perfect reflection of the current owners of the castle, Winterfell. The 4 volunteers, including Tormund and Val, climbed over the walls, quick and quiet in the moonlight, in seeing that there was not a guard on the landing of the walls of the courtyard, they progressed through their mission. Tormund, albeit a loud creature, remained silent and steadfast, yet more and more regretting ever befriending Jon Snow as they trudged through the snow and the icey, slow winds. </p><p>"Bloody atrocious, if you ask me. He's a child." One of the soldiers begins to his companion. </p><p>"He's not only a child though is he, but he's also the true-born heir of the Ned Stark and the only boy of his still alive." The companion responds. </p><p>"Not his only son, lest you forget." </p><p>"I don't forget, but Jon Snow is but a bastard, regardless of how much the North seems to fawn over him." </p><p>He hums in response.</p><p> </p><p>The men then walk in the opposite direction. </p><p>"Maybe it's because he's pretty." </p><p>Tormund hums questioningly. </p><p>"Why the North seems to be obsessed with Jon. It's because he's pretty." Tormund nods and scrunches his face in agreement. </p><p>One of the other volunteers behind them joins in the conversation then. "How is this an important conversation right now? Of all the last conversations I could hear, deciding that it's because Snow is pretty that he's loved is not what I imagined."</p><p>Val makes a face of annoyance. "Alright spoilsport." Then she turns to another volunteer behind her. "We're all useless at making plans." Gesturing at the three who were just talking. "What do you think we should do?" The recipient of the question looks at her dumbfounded. </p><p>"You mean, you hadn't planned this." </p><p>Tormund shrugs. "We make things up as we go along." Val only nods and the other shrugs nonchalantly. </p><p>"That's a terrible way to live." She judges.</p><p>Just then, Tormund brings in Val and holds her in tightly. "Aye it may be, but it's ours." Val laughs and pushes herself off him. </p><p> </p><p>"He'll be in the dungeon, we know that."</p><p>"Do we know that?"</p><p>"Well no, but here goes nothing."</p><p>They all pause and stare at each other questioningly. </p><p>"So he's in the dungeon."</p><p>"We cannot wake up the castle, we can't, we wouldn't be able to fight the castle off."</p><p>"We can bloody well try." Tormund booms. Val shushes him. </p><p>"I repeat we cannot wake the castle up." </p><p> </p><p>They stealthily walk from shadow to shadow, walking with eyes behind their heads at all times and make their way to the dungeons. It is dark, but there are still candles about guiding them to the correct destination. There are two guards there on the floor talking about nothing and everything.</p><p>The hands all gravitate to their swords on their belt and back and nod at each other as if asking if they were all ready, they all nod at each other back. </p><p>"We need this to be quiet." The volunteer who planned this warns. This halts them. "Alright if we can't be quiet, how will we get out?" </p><p> </p><p>Val stealthily walks quietly and rolls and crawls on the floor to pass the sleepy guards and looks around for a couple of minutes before returning with equally as much caution.</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, "There is no way out this way, we have to go out the way we came in." Val surmises.</p><p>Her companions nod solemnly.   </p><p>Tormund speaks first, he tells the other companion to wait at the doorway to keep watch and he does so and nods. </p><p>"Val and I will sort out the guards and you will need to get the kid and leave. Understood?" They all nod and pat each other on the shoulder and pull each other into hugs and go their separate ways. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It was easier than expected!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When all is said and done, it was easier than expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet they still ended up screaming and running from a hail of arrows as they flung themselves from the Winterfell walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to Val, it was Tormund's heavy feet that alerted the guards of their presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to Tormund, it was Val's subconscious humming -wherether she was singing or not is up for discussion- that did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this is the argument the company dealt with as they found themselves in the woods, darkness enveloping them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the duo agreed that it was the fact they had to bring more than what they bargained with. As Rickon wouldn't leave without his "precious Osha" and they made a promise to Jon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val set up the fire from the firewood that Tormund had collected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rickon rests his head on his surrogate mother's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The free folk tending to their wounds like tired animals, yet ultimately leaving Rickon bewildered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" He asks full of trepidation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Val, and this is Tormund." Upon Tormund purposefully coughing. "Tormund Giantsbane." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you save us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her, because you wouldn't leave without her. And you, because … well, Jon asked nicely, I guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jon. You know my brother?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wildlings nod in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you took an arrow to the shoulder and potential death because my brother asked nicely?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val scoffs then shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must be something about his face." Tormund buts in, eliciting a laugh from Val.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too cold to stay, so after eating a hunted rabbit and the last of the flames sprinkled out, the company got up once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on prince." Rickon stands up a little bleary eyed and lets Osha hold him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shaggydog." He grunts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it hurts my little prince, but he's in a better place now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like part of my being has died, like part of myself has died." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me tell you something," Osha begins as they trek. "Dead doesn't mean gone, just moved away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osha looks up at the stars then. "And anyways, the gods are fair, that monster will get its just desserts. And Shaggydog will get his retribution." She then looks into Rickon's eyes. "This I know to be true." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently nudges into her, showing his appreciation and whispers a solemn "thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>It could have been minutes after that, or hours, or days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But Rickon could see, in a dream like faze, and upon the fog lifting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> No that can't be right. Father's long dead, but this man isn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then darkness swallowed him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>